User talk:Woolva
Woolva's Talk Page Please try and give a HEADER to your message and please SIGN your message with 4 tildes thanks. Re: Thank you for that RE: I arhived it now :). Thanks for the coming soon update.Dodo8My talk page 15:39, November 18, 2011 (UTC) The Platinum Cutthroat Are you sure that that's the image for the Platinum Cutthorat? It looks like the one you fight, not the one you deploy in your Empire. And also, as "The Operation Hot Stuff'" is so cool I don't think that any of the new units will be free. I added the new platinum units and the Campaign 2 units on The Dark Alliance page, please check it out. Sorry I didn't contacted you faster but my thing that connects me to the web (Modem?) is "experiencing troubles". :)Dodo8My talk page 17:27, November 18, 2011 (UTC) 17:17, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Profile pic: i can't change my profile picture. does it have to be either .jpg or .npg i have tried numerous times but as it loads it changes and says "no file chosen" is there anyway to change it? KSI xLongShotz 22:28, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Candidates for deletion Please delete all the pages in this category..Dodo8My talk page 13:20, November 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: I had it like a week ago. It appeared like every promotion and told you to reach level 5 for a Nuke, and I forgot but there were 2 more things.Dodo8My talk page 08:02, November 22, 2011 (UTC) EXP Created Experimentals.Dodo8My talk page 10:04, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Rename Could you rename this to " Goal Black Ops Fighter " ?Dodo8My talk page 09:15, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Goal Do you found any of the item's goal images for the Black Forest Jubilee II? So we could put them on the EventNav2011?Dodo8My talk page 09:30, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Also, on the event pages I think the Black Ops should be the thirty-two.Dodo8My talk page 09:36, November 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: That's helpfull :)Dodo8My talk page 09:55, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Request Hm, could I possibly add you on E and A? Or are you already full of neighbors? I'd need more active neighbors, and most of mine have already quitted ;x Mckrongs 04:00, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh yes, that is really good. I first learned the use of Tag tabber on this wiki. I'm fascinated at how organized it looks right now. :D Mckrongs 04:13, November 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: Ok. Beside that the Pirate Ship looks cool, but for the players and me we are already busy with the Ops. Sincerely I don't even know if I'll finish it in in time. Hope Zynga will give me 1 Black Ops Fighter for free. I think we should make a category page for the Halloween Ghost Ship, British Vintage Ship and Pirate Ship, seem to be based on the same concept art. :) Dodo8My talk page 16:01, November 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: I do that, yet you have run out of requests for this application".Dodo8My talk page 16:35, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Someone vandalized the Levels page. Been trying to undo it but the changes would'nt apply. :( Friagne Kariudo 02:17, November 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: DPL the problem was the unitlist being loaded 5 times (for each ore) with dpl it only loads on demand, so the include limit doesn't count, furthermore since dpl loads the list from the pages in a category (which can also cache the results). Unitline and Unitfilter can be combined into one if nessesary. See User:Jan1/DPLtest for dpl in action. So unless the list grows another 5 times in size dpl will do the trick. Jan1 13:33, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Got Cross I alos have the Duke.Dodo8My talk page 16:17, November 26, 2011 (UTC) When you click Duke you will get to CastleVille. When you click Cross Survival Mode will launch. Wait a sec You should edit it a bit, and make it transparently. >>>> hiEly713 06:58, November 27, 2011 (UTC) RE:Scarllet I reverted them because they look horrible! Many low definition images and everything they found with Scarlett they added there! There are 30 Events, those page should have more info, not many images. If you want we can do something like a page "Gallery:Scarlett", and there we can add all of them. And I'll update the Dark Alliance soon. Do you modified Cross image to look better?Dodo8My talk page 08:07, November 27, 2011 (UTC) DPL 2 I've been making progress with the DPL, as i see it I can make a dpl page that get's all info from all units and display it just like the old unitlist did, and will scrap the need to maintain a unitlist too. A surrogate template gets all the parameters of the individual Iteminfo template calls. However to get rid of the 5 times loading (for each ore) of that list, something need to load them when the tab is selected. Apparantly it's not dpl that does that but a tabview (which unlike tabber, lazily loads tab pages). The first problem that arises is that there is no way to pass parameters to the different tabs in tabview. Easy solution would be just make 5 templates (for each ore), and the dpl surrogate template has PAGENAME set to the template of the tab. However this creates a second problem, what if we want to filter that list in unit classes or source buildings(barracks), this would mean 28 possible pagenames we need to pass to the tabs too, resulting in 28 * 5 = 140 new templates just to pass some parameters. So I thought up another solution: what if we use a fake tabber and use javascript to change the oretypes to the correct ore. If I remember correctly my synchronize tabs code would work perfectly for this.Jan1 23:05, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Rename this Could you Rename this to "Mega Unit 2 Battle Animation"?Dodo8My talk page 13:06, December 1, 2011 (UTC) RE Ok, then.Dodo8My talk page 13:16, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Lucky Mermaid Check the Lucky Mermaid, something it's wrong with it's template, I've just edited it.Dodo8My talk page 13:32, December 1, 2011 (UTC) RE When I add info the templates for the Mini Campaign things will show "Element Z= ElementZ2" on their template. Can you fix it?Dodo8My talk page 13:37, December 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: Thanks :)Dodo8My talk page 13:39, December 1, 2011 (UTC) EventNav2011 Why did you removed the photos?109.100.244.244 14:47, December 1, 2011 (UTC) mega units why were mega units removed? 17:39, December 1, 2011 (UTC) dear admin, u know what u'd better start inspecting for other of ur wikis as i've received a report that someone w/ bad intent editted the wiki about the energy everyone was stunned and others were startled. if u can, trace this anonymous user who editted the said wiki permanently ban him/her for maybe, ill disposition which is reasonable enough Commander Strife..... 09:13, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sudden edits by other users, anonymous or not Re: Sudden edits by other users, anonymous or not dear admin, u know what u'd better start inspecting for other of ur wikis as i've received a report that someone w/ bad intent editted the wiki about the energy everyone was stunned and others were startled. if u can, trace this anonymous user who editted the said wiki permanently ban him/her for maybe, ill disposition which is reasonable enough Commander Strife..... 09:16, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Titans how i can get the titans goal? i really want to do it and fight the big titan 16:04, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Titans how i can get the titans goal? i really want to do it and fight the big titan 16:04, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Titans i think i will also get it in 24 hrs because i live in Ireland which is near UK...... too bad we dont get to keep the mega units they are awesome i might get it now because game had a bug and i refreshed so now the game wont load (usually when that happens and i wait 30 minutes i get something new in game) 16:23, December 2, 2011 (UTC) how to delete my photos? EmorCS 05:44, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Titan Pease Update The Titan.Dodo8My talk page 11:53, December 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: Thanks :)Dodo8My talk page 13:38, December 3, 2011 (UTC) neigh please respond. when i add 5 neighbors i dont get ANYTHING.it also sys - invite friends to join you in battle not add 5 neighs to get a free nuke or light artliery verichle pls help :S Reporting This particular AWC vandalized the Cadet Soldiers page. Mckrongs 07:53, December 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: Yes, it looks very good. It's perfect :).Dodo8My talk page 09:37, December 4, 2011 (UTC) How How you finished the campaign so fast? I'm olny at the 4th mission :). And I just calculated, to beat the last Titan you need 60 Nukes = 2940 EP!Dodo8My talk page 11:01, December 4, 2011 (UTC) WOOLAV SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOUR PAGE WHEN I SAVED MY MESSAGEDodo8My talk page 11:02, December 4, 2011 (UTC)